Halloween al estilo Vongola
by Lynette Vongola Di Hibari
Summary: Especial de Hallowen! Reborn decide hacer una fiesta de Hallowen al Estilo Vongola en la secundaria de Namimori diez años después de la graduación de la decima generación ¿Qué pasara?


Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, de ser asi tsuna seria violado por todos los chicos sexys ewe…esto es obra de Amano Akira.

Summary: Especial de Hallowen! Reborn decide hacer una fiesta de Hallowen al Estilo Vongola en la secundaria de Namimori diez años después de la graduación de la decima generación ¿Qué pasara?

Nota:

No puede evitarlo! Esta es mi época favorita del año .w. dejando de lado mi cumpleaños xD

Advertencias:

Mucho yaoi y divagaciones de una enferma mental.

Sustos risibles(?

Xanxus sin carne D:

Parejas:

AllTsuna

8…..Yamamoto-Gokudera ewe (olvido sus numeros)

XS

B26

Aclaraciones:

–Hablan los personajes–

–_Pensamientos_–

(Autora metiche)

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

El día había llegado y Tsuna no se sorprendió cuando de pronto se encontró sentado en el Jet Privado de la Familia en dirección a su antigua secundaria junto a sus guardianes y….Varia.

Se preguntaran la razón del porque de esa ida tan repentina, es simple, Reborn el muy guapo joven de veinte años (aunque en realidad bien podía ser el abuelo de todos ellos) y antiguo tutor de Tsuna, ahora consejero del Capo de la Mafia Vongola, decidió que sería divertido tener una fiesta en la secundaria Namimori..lugar que los Vongola, excluyendo a Kyoya que era el actual director, no habían visto en años.

Al llegar fueron directamente a la antigua casa de Tsuna, donde Nana Sawada aun vivía actualmente, con la diferencia de que lo hacía con Iemitsu en lugar de sola.

Ella los recibió con alegría comentando lo mucho que habían crecido todos y lo guapos que se habían puesto.

Todos la saludaron respetuosamente y subieron a la antigua habitación de Tsunayoshi donde Reborn les entrego sus disfraces.

-Vayan a prepararse…y Tienen una hora- dijo el Arcobaleno con tono siniestro.

-Pero Reborn…-intento alegar Tsuna frunciendo el seño ante la obvia orden de abandonar la casa y reunirse en Nami-chuu directamente.

-Dame-Tsuna, obedece-dijo el sicario con su mirada más cruel.

Tsunayoshi asintió nerviosamente y el Decimo junto a sus guardianes abandonaron la estancia.

Varia permaneció en la casa y fueron todos a prepararse, incluido Xanxus y un muy cabreado Squalo, ambos escoltados por Lussuria.

Reborn sonrió y dijo para sí mientras sacaba su fistras.

-Sera divertido-Leon en su hombro, solo parpadeo ignorando el aura sádica de su dueño.

.-.-.-.-.-.

1 hora después- Nami-chuu.

El primero en llegar fue Ryohei, que estaba acompañado de su esposa Hana, Ryohei estaba disfrazado como un emperador egipcio momificado y Hana como una emperatriz, ambos combinaban perfectamente.

-¡Al extremo!- exclamo la "Momia" completamente emocionado, Hana a su lado solo suspiro con cansancio.

-Monos idiotas-gruño la mujer nada contenta de participar en toda esa tontería.

Los siguientes en llegar fueron Yamamoto, que iba disfrazado de Zombie-beisbolista y Gokudera, que estaba disfrazado como científico loco, el cual por cierto se encontraba peleando con un muy sonriente zombie.

-yo!-saludo Yamamoto ampliando su sonrisa, la cual a pesar de todas las cosas que había visto en su vida..aun no perdía.

-¿el decimo?- pregunto Gokudera calmándose y sacando un paquete de cigarrillos de su bata blanca, su carácter se había calmado con los años.

-¡Hahi! Esto es divertido-exclamo una femenina voz que todos reconocieron inmediatamente, Gokudera frunció el seño inmediatamente al ver a Haru Miura que estaba igual de sonriente como cuando era joven, pero con el rostro más maduro y el cabello corto, estaba disfrazada de Bruja.

-Buenas noches-saludo Kyoko que acompañaba a Haru, el largo cabello caramelo de la muchacha estaba recogido y estaba disfrazada como una novia, al parecer se había inspirado en la película de Tim Burton "El cadáver de la Novia", ella estaba radiante como siempre.

Todos saludaron a las recién llegadas algunos con más entusiasmo que otros.

-Kufufufu, al parecer no llegamos tarde mi querida Nagi –todos saltaron de sorpresa ante la parición de Mukuro, que estaba disfrazado de Demonio, con su tridente y unos cuernos sobresaliendo de su cabeza, Chrome hacia el conjunto disfrazada como Diablesa.

-H-Hola…-tartamudeo la tímida chica, la cual al ver a sus amigas soltó una exclamación de felicidad y las cuatro (Hana incluida) se abrazaron.

-Herbívoros- Gruño una voz y todos se dieron cuenta inmediatamente de quien era, Hibari Kyoya los miraba impasible, disfrazado como Vampiro.

"_Le queda_" pensaron todos inmediatamente al recordar la típica frase del antiguo prefecto del demonio _Los morderé hasta la muerte._

Los siguientes en llegar fueron los Varia, los cuales llegaron juntos.

Xanxus como no estaba disfrazado de Mafioso, Lussuria estaba disfrazado de ¿Dofflamingo? O al menos eso parecía… Le seguía levi disfrazado de parasol…

Belphegor estaba disfrazado de príncipe y Fran de sirvienta con un sombrero de ¿calabaza gigante? Finalmente cerrando la comitiva estaba una hermosa mujer disfrazada de Geisha, la mujer claramente estaba cabreada juzgar por su malhumorada expresión.

-VROOOOII ¿Qué MIRAN MALDITOS?- grito la "Mujer" agitando su mano con violencia, todos al reconocer la voz desencajaron sus rostros.

- ¿S-squalo?-tartamudeo Yamamoto perdiendo su sonrisa por unos momentos, completamente anonadado por la vista que tenia.

Gokudera sintió un leve pinchazo de celos, aunque nunca lo admitiera en voz alta.

Los últimos en llegar fueron Lambo y Reborn, este primero disfrazado de Vaquero y el ultimo disfrazado de "La muerte" ambos parados en un escenario montado.

-Aun falta el decimo Reborn-san –hizo notar Gokudera sintiendo un mal presentimiento, que se incremente al notar la sonrisa de Reborn.

-Dame-Tsuna será el premio…búsquenlo y el que lo encuentre…se lo queda-exclamo el Arcobaleno haciendo un chasquido de los dedos dejando que una pantalla apareciera, las Cervello también aparecieron.

-Nosotras seremos las Juezas, por favor colóquense estos rastreadores –las mujeres les dieron a cada uno un pequeño rastreador –al terminar de colocarlos, volvieron al centro del "escenario"-el ganador se lleva a Tsunayoshi-sama -la pantalla se prendió mostrando la imagen del Decimo Vongola, pero lo cautivador de la imagen era que el joven Vongola a demás de estar inconsciente, estaba cubierto por hilos, delgados hilos rojos que escondían, a penas, su figura, tapando solamente lo estrictamente necesario, difícilmente se podía descifrar el lugar donde estaba cautivo.

-Pueden ir en grupos o parejas, o si lo desean individualmente, el Joven Decimo se encuentra -

El joven capo, que se había vuelto aun más deseable con los años estaba inconsciente una especie de "trono" con el hilo cubriendo su desnudo y solamente una corona de Rey.

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta y la cacería empezó, cada uno con los ojos fijos en el no tan pequeño castaño.

Reborn solo sonrió cuando todos desaparecieron de su vista mientras pegaba a lambo, que contaba con quince años actualmente contra su cadera.

Las Cervello solo sonrieron misteriosamente al ver los rumbos que cada hombre y mujer tomaba, algunos iban en parejas otros estaban solos, las mujeres de cabello rosa y antifaz se preguntaron.

-¿Quién ganara?-corearon antes de echarse a reír y disfrutar del espectáculo.

.-.-.-.-.-

La pareja compuesta por Hana y Ryohei avanzaba por uno de los desiertos pacillos de la escuela, Hana no entendía el porqué debía buscar al Dame-Tsuna, ¿acaso Ryohei se sentía atraído por él? pero sus dudas se acallaron cuando repentinamente fue empujada en un salón vacio y su esposo se abalanzo sobre ella besándola con fiereza.

-¿Ryo…ah-su pregunta fue interrumpida por un gemido y rápidamente olvido donde se encontraba y cuál era el propósito original de la escapada.

.-.-.-.-.-.

-Sasagawa Ryohei y Sasagawa Hana, descalificados-Dijeron las Cervello en cuanto la imagen que el dispositivo mostraba en la pantalla fue borrada.

Reborn las ignoro, demasiado concentrado en colar sus manos en la camisa de Lambo.

.-.-.-.-.

Haru chillaba ante cada movimiento que ella y Kyoko hacían, ambas estaban en el patio, en la búsqueda de Tsunayoshi.

-Sentémonos aquí a descansar-dijo Kyoko con su habitual tono dulce de voz señalando un asiento, y cuando ambas lo hicieron una jaula cayó encima atrapándolas.

-¡Hahi! perdimos –dijo Haru parpadeando sorprendida antes de echarse a reír.

.-.-.-.-.

-Sasagawa Kyoko y Miura Haru, descalificadas-dijeron las Cervello, tan pronto el icono de ambas desapareció.

Reborn solamente hizo un sonido distraído mientras Lambo gemía en sus brazos, ya sin la parte superior del disfraz.

.-.-.-.-.

Yamamoto y Gokudera de alguna forma habían quedado atrapados en los vestidores masculinos del campo de Beisbol.

Este ultimo refunfuñaba enfadado por no poder seguir buscando a su amado Decimo, pero Takeshi no lo veía de esa forma, así que aprovechando su oportunidad, destruyo ambos dispositivos antes de lanzarse sobre su pareja dispuesto a hacer "Cosas Malas"

.-.-.-.-.-.

-Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato, Descalificados-dijeron las Cervello antes de dirigir su mirada a los pequeños iconos de Varia, el de Lussuria y Levi habían desaparecido casi al comienzo, ya que ninguno deseaba violar al pequeño Vongola.

Un poco más atrás, Lambo desabotonaba la camisa de Reborn y acariciaba su pecho.

.-.-.-.-.-.

-Ushishishishi hagamos cosas más divertidas Froggi-canturreo el Príncipe acorralando a la "sirvienta calabaza" contra la pared de una de las alas de la escuela.

-Sempai…es un pervertido-dijo la rana con su habitual tono indiferente, pero sin negarse a la proposición, aun cuando la mano de Bel se coló entre su falda.

.-.-.-.-.-

-Belphegor y Fran, descalificado-Las Cervello estaban atentas a toda la conmoción, saciando su oculto instinto fujoshi.

Reborn las miro por un largo segundo antes de deshacerse del cinturón de Lambo, ambos con una pulsante erección entre las piernas.

.-.-.-.-.

Xanxus y Squalo habían encontrado la sala de profesores y se habían quedado allí, Xanxus apoderándose del sofá y Squalo caminando en círculos mientras gruñía sobre lo estúpido que era su disfraz cuando una mano se coló por su sugerente Kimono.

-VROOII MALDITO JEFE PERVERTIDO-chillo escandalizado y completamente rojo el capitán de estrategia.

-Urusai-gruño Xanxus deshaciéndose del obi con destreza, dispuesto a tomarlo allí mismo.

.-.-.-.-.-.

-Vongola Xanxus y Superbia Squalo, descalificados –dijeron ambas mujeres con la mirada fija en la pantalla.

Reborn ya se había desecho de los pantalones y bóxers de Lambo y lo había apoyado contra una mesa aparecida de la nada.

.-.-.-.-.

-Kufufufu…Nagi, ¿no quieres hacer algo más divertido?-pregunto de forma sugerente la piña demoniaca poniendo las manos en las caderas de la joven muchacha.

-Hentai-murmuro Chrome sonrojada, al sentir como las manos se desviaban a su trasero.

-Kufufufu-rio la piña.

.-.-.-.-.-.

-Descalificados…ahora solo queda uno-dijeron las Cervello atentas al camino de Hibari Kyoya.

Reborn ya se estaba adentrando en el interior de Lambo, y comenzaba a penetrarlo profundamente.

.-.-.-.-.

Mientras los demás hacían sus "travesuras" Hibari había caminado directamente a su antiguo despacho, el comité disciplinario.

Al entrar se encontró con que su intuición era la correcta, Tsunayoshi estaba allí tan seductor e inocente como siempre, su mirada ardió de deseo y se acerco lentamente al Vongola.

-Tsunayoshi-susurro con tono seductor antes de sacar su dispositivo y mostrarle a esos herbívoros que él era el ganador y dueño del Vongola que ahora abría los ojos.

-es mío-susurro posesivamente antes de destruir el dispositivo.

.-.-.-.-.

-Tenemos un Ganador-dijeron las Cervello con una media sonrisa antes de desaparecer.

Reborn solo sonrió y siguió penetrando profundamente al pequeño Lambo.

.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

OMAKE 1

Viper…comúnmente conocida como Mammon se encontraba al pie de un Arcoiris en Irlanda, a su lado se encontraba Fon con una sonrisa calmada y un tic nervioso en el ojo.

-¿No deberíamos irnos?-pregunto cautelosamente el Arcobaleno, ahora en su forma adulta, de la tormenta con la leve esperanza de que sus palabras serian escuchadas.

-Quiero mi olla de oro-rebatio Viper con la mirada llena de codicia y espantando a unos turistas que pasaban por allí.

Fon solo suspiro cansadamente y se pregunto si no habría sido mejor aceptar la invitación de Reborn de ir a la fiesta de Halloween en lugar de perseguir una inexistente olla de dinero por toda Irlanda.

.-.-.-.-.-.

OMAKE 2

Un estruendoso grito recorrió todo el castillo Varia y todos supieron de inmediato a quien pertenecía por eso no se inmutaron hasta que vieron a una persona correr tras un muy sonriente Lussuria….eso si los asusto.

Superbi Squalo, mano derecha de Xanxus Vongola y antiguo candidato a Lider Varia, estaba disfrazado como una Geisha.

.-.-.-.-.

OMAKE 3

Colonello lloraba interiormente, deseando pasar el Halloween como toda persona normal y no degustando el veneno toxico creado por Lal, la cual aun insistia en llamarlo comida.

-_Definitivamente, ella fue buena alumna de Bianchi_-penso el Arcobaleno tragando saliva nerviosamente al ver el nuevo plato que se presentaba ante él.

El plato era grotesco, y estaba seguro de que sabria aun peo…momento, esa cosa…¿¡SE MOVIO!?

-_**SOCORRO**_-grito interiormente el poseedor del chupete de la Lluvia.

.-.-.-.-.

OMAKE 4

Byakuran estaba refunfuñando enojado en un rincón completamente rodeado de bolsas de malvadiscos y embalajes de chocolates, sus subordinados. Uni, Shoichi y Spanner solo miraban la escena con una gotita resbalándose por la nuca.

-Yo también quería jugaaar-refunfuño Byakuran con un puchero en su rostro.

-Tan infantil-suspiraron los tres al escuchar el lamento del capo Gesso.

.-.-.-.-.-.

El disfraz de Lussuria es épico xD adore vestirlos a todos…en especial a Tsu-chan, Squ-chan, Fran-chan y Luss-chan..si no saben quien es..busquen su nombre en google .w.

Espero que les haya gustado y lamento las fallas ortográficas..no hubo tiempo de corregirlas todas


End file.
